Total Drama Take Two
by galacticAcolyte
Summary: In a totally dramatic fourth season, the cast goes back to the island to compete-with partners! Tempers rise and sparks fly as friendships are made and broken in the race for five million dollars. Who will succeed? Who will fail miserably? Find out...


**Welcome to my story!**

**Lol what a dumb way to start XD But yeah, this is my first fic on this account! It's Total Drama, obviously, and I'm really excited for it, I like my idea…so, um…enjoy!**

***awkward A/N over XDD***

"Last season on Total Drama World Tour!

"Heather and Alejandro duked it out on top of a volcano. Alejandro made a surprising confession—and lost a million dollars. Heather had the mil in her hands, until a surprise visit from our local rabid monster, Ezekiel, threw a wrench into her plans by flinging it in, causing the mountain to blow its top and nearly kill us all.

"Last you saw, the cast was swimming for their lives. I was very tempted to let them all die—hey, you would too, if you were stuck with them for three whole seasons! But unfortunately, the producers nixed that plan.

"The cast of twenty-four was rescued and are now on the revamped Boat of Losers, set for an unknown destination. Unknown to _them, _at least! You see, in exchange for a ride, they were roped into _another _season…"

Chris chuckled evilly. "If it were me, I wouldn't have signed up, because what the contestants are about to face is worse than death. But now they're stuck here, on Wawanakwa Island, for eleven terrible weeks. Welcome to…

TOTAL. DRAMA. TAKE. _TWO!_

-Cue the theme!-

Chris stood on the dock, fixing his hair in a hand mirror. "Ready, Chef?"

"Ready as I'll ever be," the hunchbacked cook grumbled.

The familiar boat rumbled up to the Dock of Shame.

"Welcome back, campers!" Chris yelled.

The boat was silent. Then Heather exclaimed vehemently, "You have _got _to be kidding me."

Twenty-four teenagers erupted into a chorus of groans.

"_Not again!_"

"We're back _here?_"

"I'm calling my lawyer!"

"What is your _damage?_"

"You little **(censored) **of a **(censored)**, you **(censored) **can't make me—"

"Have I been here before?"

"Yes, Lindsay, you have," Chris addressed the beautiful blonde. "Welcome back to Camp Wawanakwa!"

Sierra rushed off of the boat and began snapping pictures. "I can't believe I'm _HERE!_" she squealed. "Think of all that's happened on this island…Cody slept in that cabin, Cody got mauled by a bear in that forest, Cody rolled off of this Dock of Shame in a wheelchair and almost drowned! EEE, so exciting!"

"Lord help us." Gwen shut her eyes and leaned her head on Duncan's shoulder. This earned her a glare from Courtney.

Chris stood impatiently on the dock. "Well go on, follow her! I'm sure this island holds plenty of good memories for you."

"Good memories?" Harold sputtered. "Like Chef's crazy boot camp?"

"Like being forced to eat bull balls?"

"Like having my diary read out loud in front of twenty people?"

"Like having my first-ever fight with my BFFFL?"

"Like getting my head shaved?"

"Like jumping off a thousand-foot tall cliff?"

"Like being terrorized by Eva?"

"Like being terrorized by _you?_"

Chris sighed and rolled his eyes. "Kids these days. So ungrateful."

Chef nodded conspiratorially.

Chris turned back to the contestants. "Alright, so maybe you didn't have the time of your life on this island. But that doesn't change the fact that you're still here for yet another season!"

Courtney whipped out her PDA.

"And you all signed a legally binding contract holding you here for eleven more weeks as soon as you stepped on that boat. A _lawyer-proof _contract."

Courtney angrily threw her PDA at Duncan.

"Standing on that boat isn't going to change anything, you know," Chris commented. "The sooner we start, the sooner it'll be over."

The teenagers stomped onto the dock, grumbling about what they would do to Chris once they got hold of some pepper spray and Chef's meat cleaver.

Chris beamed and rubbed his hands together evilly. "Excellent. We don't need a tour this time around—you all know this place pretty well by now! Except Alejandro, that is." The Latino teen was hobbling down the dock. He was supported by crutches, his hair was singed and patchy, and his clothes were a ragged mess—but he was out of the Drama Suit. "I think we could easily find someone to give you the grand tour after our first challenge…" Chris winked at Heather, but the move was lost among the complaints that arose at his remark.

"We just narrowly avoided bein' drowned by a tidal wave of lave, and now you want us to do a _challenge?_" LeShawna yelled. "Nuh-uh, brotha, you are _not _goin' there!"

"It's an easy one," Chris promised as he led the group to the patch of forest behind the cabins. "All you have to do is get through the forest. Easy-peasy. Nobody's even getting eliminated tonight."

Bridgette narrowed her eyebrows. "This sounds too easy. What's the catch?"

Chris smiled his superfamous smile. "There is no catch."

"And why, exactly, should we even bother to do well this season?" Geoff questioned.

"Oh, did I forget to mention?" Chris asked. "The two winners of this season—yes, two—will split…

"FIVE…_MILLION…DOLLARS!_"

"I thought the show was broke," Noah interjected.

"It is," Chris admitted. "I promise we'll get the money somehow…"

"I'm sure you will," Noah said cynically. "I'm sure—"

But he was cut off by Chris' yell of "GO!"

Twenty-four teens stampeded into the woods of Wawanakwa Island once again.

-CONFESSIONAL—

Heather: I cannot believe I'm back _here._ I'd be gone by now if it wasn't for the fact that there's no way off this stupid show. Ah, well. If I'm stuck here, I guess I'll try to win…although Chris still owes me a million dollars!

Katie: Ohmigosh, Sadie, we're on Wawanakwa Island again!

Sadie: I know, right? It's so exciting! It's like… OHMIGOSH!

Katie: Totally!

Alejandro: *stares viciously at camera* Heather will pay for last season!

"I remember this place!" Lindsay grinned at Beth as she clung to Tyler's hand.

"That's a surprise," Noah grumbled to Cody.

Tyler shot a glare at Noah. "Don't insult Linds!"

Noah rolled his eyes.

"I can't believe I'm on Wawanakwa Island! With _Cody!_" Sierra squealed. "Oh, it's like a dream come true! Thanks for pushing my wheelchair, Beth," she added, smiling at the bespectacled girl.

"No…problem…" Beth huffed, heaving Sierra over a tree root.

"I wonder what Chris meant when he said there would be _two_ winners this season," Cody mused.

Sierra clapped her hands and giggled. "Oh, Cody-kins, wouldn't it be amazing is we won together? You could have all of my prize money, all I need is _you..."_

Cody gulped as Sierra began making goo-goo eyes at him.

-CONFESSIONAL-

Noah: I feel sorry for Cody, but better him than me.

Cody: Please don't let Sierra be on my team, please don't let Sierra be on my teams, please don't let Sierra be on my team….

Sierra: Beth is really nice! I know she likes Cody—who wouldn't? But Cody's _mine._ She knows that. Anyway, we could be friends, I think! I hope we're on the same team…

Meanwhile, elsewhere in the forest another couple was busy making eyes at each other, much to the chagrin of the third wheel in the group.

Courtney cleared her throat. "So. Are you excited?"

"Mmm." Bridgette grinned at Geoff with hooded eyes.

"Excited to be with my Bridgy-bear," Geoff agreed.

The CIT bit her lip, feeling more left out than ever. "At least I have friends," she whispered to herself. "At least I have Bridgette." The words were mostly to stop the tears hovering at the corners of her eyes from spilling over.

Her melancholy mood quickly turned to exasperation, though, as Bridgette and Geoff stopped moving entirely and started making out.

"Move it, people!" Courtney clapped her hands briskly.

Bridgette held up a finger behind Geoff's back, signaling that they would only be a minute, as the couple crashed onto the dirt ground.

Courtney rolled her eyes and carefully stepped over the couple, determined to win if it was the last thing she did.

-CONFESSIONAL-

Courtney: I don't think Bridgette and Geoff realize that if they keep this up, they'll just be voted out first. Remember Total Drama Action? Although I can see why they do…you never know when something will be over, so you should make the best of it while you have it…*she sniffles*

Bridgette: I think we might have been just a _little _inconsiderate…

Gwen and Duncan weren't making out, but the looks flying between them were almost X-rated. They held hands as they marched through the forest, too absorbed in each other to notice their surroundings.

Gwen was so distracted that she almost didn't notice when she went flying over a branch, crashing into something else and landing in a heap on the ground.

"Oh!" Gwen exclaimed as she found herself in the awkward position of being draped over her ex-boyfriend's chest.

Trent smiled up at her, blushing. "Hi, Gwen."

The two picked themselves up off the ground quickly, uttering rushed apologies to each other.

"Trent? What's all the noise about, sugar?" LeShawna emerged from the woods, huffing. "Oh, hey girl!" She hugged Gwen.

"Hey, LeShawna!" Gwen smirked, happy to see her best friend on the show. "Um, nice to run into you!"

"Literally," Duncan muttered. Ever since Gwen had tripped, he had been giving Trent the stink-eye.

Gwen frowned at him. "But anyway. Why don't you come with us? Safety in numbers after all…who knows what Chris has put in these woods?"

"Sweet thinkin', sister," LeShawna cheered. "Four is better than two!"

"Who said anything about four?" Duncan interrupted.

Trent studied the ground, avoiding the delinquent's gaze.

"We're not leaving Trent behind, Duncan," Gwen said forcefully.

"Oh, and why not?"

"How would _you _like it if we left you stranded in the woods?" The Goth girl argued. "Trent is coming with us!"

"He'll only slow us down"

"That's a chance I'm willing to take!" Gwen grabbed the musician's are and marched ahead, leaving her boyfriend behind.

LeShawna shook her head. "You crazy, boy," she muttered to Duncan before following.

-CONFESSIONAL-

Duncan: Girls are so frustrating! Gwen _said _she was over him

Gwen: What is his _damage?_ There is nothing going on between me and Trent anymore!

Duncan: But she is kinda hot when she gets all forceful…

Gwen: But he's so, so sexy…

Duncan and Gwen: *making out*

"Ohmygosh, remember when we went camping here?"

"And we got lost and slept in that cave?"

"The one with all the bats, and you freaked out?"

"Yeah! Remember?"

"Ohmygosh, that was like sooooooo much fun! EEE!" Sadie squealed.

"Sadie, look! It's Harold and DJ!" Katie exclaimed. "Let's go say hi!"

"HI, HAROLD AND DJ!" Sadie windmilled her arms in a giant wave. DJ waved back to the excited girl.

"EEE!" Katie and Sadie rushed over to the guys.

Katie giggled. "Hiya, guys! Aren't you excited to be back?"

Harold and DJ exchanged looks. "Excited to be back…_here?_" DJ asked confusedly.

Sadie nodded emphatically.

-CONFESSIONAL-

DJ: Those two have way too much energy, but it was nice to have some company in that forest.

"Izzy? Iz, where'd you go?" Owen stumbled through the woods.

Izzy cackled wildly as she hopped about in the tree branches above Owen's head. "You're so slow, Big O! Hey, that rhymed! See you at the finish line!"

"Iz, don't leave me!" The big teenager called out in desperation. "Iz…"

Owen sighed despondently and flopped down on a rock. Sure, Izzy was fun to be around, but boy was she a handful…

"How am I ever supposed to find my way out of here?" Owen wondered aloud. "I don't even have a map! What if I get stuck in these woods forever! I'll never see a hamburger again! Or potato chips, or French fries, or Thanksgiving turkey…" his eyes began to fill with tears.

Owen had all but given in to his new life as a nomad in the forest of Wawanakwa, when a very confused Justin appeared across from him.

"_Justin!_" Owen cleared the distance between them and swept the model into a hug. "Boy am I glad to see you! I thought I would never make it out alive!"

"Can't…breathe…" Justin gasped as his handsome face began to turn purple.

Owen laughed. "So what do you say, bud? Let's get out of this forest!"

Justin gagged.

-CONFESSIONAL-

Justin: I didn't want to team up with Owen… but I was just as lost as he was. This face is too gorgeous to be stuck in a forest forever!

"Stupid contest." Eva growled, her feet methodically pounding the earth. "Stupid host. Stupid contestants. Stupid cash prize. Stupid island."

She continued her list with anything that caught her eye. Her words kept rhythm with her feet. "Stupid branch." _Stomp. _"Stupid leaf." _Stomp. _"Stupid squirrel." _Stomp._

Eva trekked alone. She didn't want anyone else's company.

Ezekiel, too, was alone. He was more animal than human, still green and burnt up from the volcano. Chris had promised him a cure, but Ezekiel didn't know this because Ezekiel had forgot how to interpret the English language.

The rabid teenager scampered through the woods on all fours, bearing a remarkable resemblance to a sick dog. Somehow, being stuck without food in the hold of a jumbo jet had sharpened both his senses and his speed.

Alejandro, on the other hand, had progressed about ten feet in fifteen minutes. His crutches made it hard to get over the uneven ground.

"Heather is _dead,_" he growled. "_Muerte._"

Heather, hidden out of sight but within hearing range, rolled her eyes. She sat on a rock, filing her nails.

-CONFESSIONAL-

Heather: I have a million dollars already. I need a break. Who even cares about the first challenge, anyway?

Chris waited at the end of the forest, at the podium in front of the campfire. "Oh, this season is going to _rock,_" he chuckled. "Wait until the contestants see what we have in store for them!"

"What do we have in store for them?" Chef asked.

Chris laughed harder. "Oh, you'll see. You'll _love _it."

"Tyyy-ler?" Lindsay asked, drawing out his name.

"Yes, Linds?"

"can we sit down from a minute? I'm tired."

"But Linds," Beth protested, "we need to go! We're doing a _challenge._ We can't just stop!"

Cody nodded emphatically.

"I need a break," Lindsay complained. "Seriously, do you know how hard it is to walk in waterlogged boots?"

"What do you think, Sierra?" Beth tapped the bald girl on her tan shoulder, but Sierra had dozed off in her wheelchair.

"I think we should stay," Tyler said.

"Well, I think we should keep going," Cody argued.

Noah rolled his eyes. "I'd rather just get this over with. Let's go."

"Well, I'm staying." Lindsay flopped onto the ground. Tyler lowered himself next to her.

"Then I guess we'll have to split up," Beth said sadly. "Good luck, Linds."

Lindsay nodded. "See you at the finish line."

Cody, Noah and Beth set off into the forest.

-CONFESSIONAL-

Beth: I didn't want to split up with Lindsay, but I also wanted to get out of there. I don't like that forest too much, and I know that Cody doesn't either. I knew we had to get out for his sake.

"Oh, and then there was this time in fifth grade, when Katie thought it was pajama day so she wore her pajamas to school, but then it wasn't, and everyone was laughing at her!" Sadie giggled.

"I remember that!" Katie squealed. "Hey, remember when…"

DJ and Harold plodded along tiredly. Their ears rang with the incessant chatting of the girls.

"We've been walking for four hours," Harold reported. "It can't be that much farther…"

"I don't know, man," DJ said. "Isn't it weird that we haven't seen anyone else?"

"Maybe they're _behind _us instead of in _front _of us," Katie supplied.

"I bet you're right! You're so smart, Katie," Sadie giggled.

Katie blushed. "I think Noah's probably smarter."

-CONFESSIONAL-

DJ: How did Noah get into that conversation?

Gwen and Duncan had quickly kissed and made up, reminding Duncan once again of how thankful he was that Gwen was so low maintenance and un-Courtney-ish.

"I cannot _believe _Chris has roped us into another season!" Gwen groaned. "I would have taken death by that volcano over _this!_"

"What and not be able to spend more time with me?" Duncan teased. "Look at it this way, babe: at least we're stuck on this island together."

Gwen grinned impishly at his remark. "True."

LeShawna silently made vomiting motions, causing Trent to crack a smile for the first time in the challenge.

"We must be close," Trent remarked.

"How do you reckon?" Gwen asked.

"I remember this place," Trent said simply. "When we did the sixties movie challenge and I went into the woods…after the dance…with you," he finished awkwardly.

"Oh. Right." Gwen turned red, remembering her and Trent sneaking into the woods and the things that they'd done.

An awkward silence came over the group, until LeShawna spoke up. "That was the night that I got to show off my fiiiiiiiine dancin' skills!"

-CONFESSIONAL-

Gwen: _*laughing*_ LeShawna? _Good at dancing?_

Trent: *_also laughing_* Her dancing was the most hilarious thing I've ever seen!

Duncan: _*choking on his laughter*_ Poor, deluded girl!

"Stupid…good-for-nothing…amazing…"Courtney muttered. "No, bad Courtney, he's a _jerk!_"

"Court?" Bridgette asked, hearing her friend's words.

"I'm fine," Courtney grumbled in response. "Just _peachy…_"

"Whatever you say," Geoff replied before continuing ahead with Bridgette.

Courtney blew her bangs off her forehead. It was bad enough that they were already behind due to Geoff and Bridgette's constant make-out breaks, but she was tired and sad and bored and wanted out of that stupid forest right away.

"Chris McLean, I hope you burn in the fires of Hell," she mumbled.

"Owen, face it: we're lost," Justin said. "This is the third time we've seen that tree in two hours."

"LOST?" Owen gasped. "Say it ain't so, buddy!"

"I'm not your buddy," Justin muttered under his breath.

Owen began to run around in circles, waving his hands in the air maniacally. "Sweet mother of pizza! We're stuck in the woods without FOOD! I'll never see a fast food restaurant again!"

"Is that the only thing you care about?" Justin asked disgustedly. "What about Izzy? Or the prize money?"

Owen thought for a second. "Yeah, I'll miss that too. But mostly the food."

-CONFESSIONAL-

Justin: At that point, I realized that I would rather have been stuck in the woods with _anyone _other that Owen.

"Whoo-hoo!" Izzy cackled as she swung across the forest on a vine. "Hey, it's Chris and Chef! HI, CHRIS AND CHEF!"

"Izzy!" Chris spread his arms wide to welcome her just as the crazy girl swung out of the forest and crashed into him, bowling the handsome host over.

"IZZY HAS WON!" Izzy shrieked. "WHOOOO!"

Chris picked himself up, dusting off his jacket angrily. "Yeah, yeah, nice job. _Psycho._" He muttered the last word under his breath.

"What did Izzy win?" Izzy asked.

"Well, we'll have to wait and see," Chris said. "It'll be walking out of the woods in just a minute…"

Izzy's prize didn't walk out of the woods, though—it scampered out on all fours.

"Ezekiel!" Chris sniggered. "Perfect! Zeke and Izzy, you two can stand over there together."

"Is Zeke Izzy's prize?" Izzy asked excitedly.

"Sure, Izzy," Chris said. "Your prize—and your partner for the rest of the season."

"This…" _thump. _"is…" _thump. _"all Heather's…" _thump _"fault!"

The frequent thumps were the result of Alejandro's uneven hobbling through the woods on crutches. Unfortunately, the once-handsome teen had only managed to go about fifty feet in the four hours he had been in the woods so far.

"When I find that _chica, _I will…" Alejandro huffed, stumbling. "I would be out of this forest if she hadn't incapacitated me!"

Heather was doing her best to block out his grumbling. She didn't _want _to care about him, but somehow she just had to follow behind him and make sure he got through alright.

-CONFESSIONAL-

Heather: The first challenge never matters. Anyway, I'm setting up the basis for an alliance. I had nothing better to do. I absolutely, positively do _not _care about Alejandro!

"We should have stayed with Lindsay," Beth gasped, holding her side. "This is _torture._"

"C'mon, guys," Cody encouraged. "Just a little farther…we've gotta be close!"

"How do you know we haven't been going around in big circles this whole time?" Noah interjected. "I bet we've gotten turned around and gone back to the beginning of the forest. Look, there's the starting line, see?"

Beth squinted. There was indeed a black-and-white checkered line, but…

"That's not the _starting _line, Noah," the bespectacled girl cheered, "It's the finish line!"

With an exhilarated laugh, Beth grabbed Cody's hand and ran out of the woods. "We finished!" she squealed, hugging the nerd tightly.

"Welcome, Beth and Cody!" Chris exclaimed. "You're the second team to arrive."

"Team?" Beth and Cody released each other.

"Team," Chris repeated firmly. "The order that you come out of that forest determines your partner of this whole season!"

-CONFESSIONAL-

Cody: It won't be so bad being teamed up with Beth. Better her than Sierra or Duncan, at least!

Beth: Cody's so nice! I'm really glad we're together. *_she blushes lightly_*

"So then who do _I _have to put up with?" Noah asked, casually sauntering out of the woods.

"We'll see," Chris replied. "Whoever gets here next."

Noah immediately began complaining. "Not Sierra…or Courtney…or Duncan, or Harold, or _God forbid _one of the giggle twins…"

"Ohmygosh, Katie, LOOK!" Sadie squealed. "The finish line!"

"EEE!" The almost-twins ran towards the break in the trees, leaving DJ and Harold choking on the dust they kicked up.

Noah stood to one side, arms crossed and waiting for his fate when he heard the ecstatic 'EEE!'

"Oh no," he gasped in horror.

"Oh _yes,_" Chris replied gleefully.

Katie burst out of the forest, Sadie hot on her heels.

"Katie," Chris stated, "your partner for the season is NOAH!"

Katie's happy squeal stopped suddenly. "What?" she asked.

"Katie and Noah, you two go stand over there with our two other teams while Sadie waits to see who her partner will be," the host instructed.

"But—" Katie and Sadie exclaimed.

"No buts, and you cannot trade partners," Chris said.

"NOOO!" The BFFFLs shrieked.

"I'll miss you, Sadie!" Katie wailed.

"I'll miss you more!" Sadie screamed as Katie was dragged back by Chef.

"No, I'll miss you more!"

"I miss you infinitely more! Byeeeeeee!"

"Are you done yet?" Noah remarked dryly to the distraught girl beside him.

"Don't be mean," Katie sobbed.

-CONFESSIONAL-

Noah: Dear God, why do you hate me?

Katie: Oh, Sadie, I miss you so much! Noah is such a downer, and this season will be torture without you!

"Katie? Sadie?" DJ called, stumbling out of the forest after Harold. "Are you okay?"

"Oh. Hi, DJ," Sadie said miserably. "I guess Harold's my partner."

Harold pulled his finger out of his nose at the mention of his name. "What?"

Chris frowned. "Go on and steal my job, why don't you? Harold and Sadie, you two are a team for Total Drama Take Two."

"Harold frowned. "Oh, okay then. Hi, Sadie."

"Hi, Harold," Sadie sniffled. Then her expression brightened. "We can go stand with Katie now!"

As the pair joined the other three, Chris threw a glance over the four pairs: Izzy and Ezekiel, Cody and Beth, Noah and Katie, and Sadie and Harold. This would be an interesting season…

-CONFESSIONAL-

Sadie: I can't not be without Katie! This is a disaster! How will we go on? We might as well just quit the competition right now…

Harold: Sadie without Katie is like a ninja without nun chucks: useless. I predict we're going to fail this conversation.

"Hey, Lindsay?" Tyler asked his girlfriend. "Do you ever feel like you've forgotten something?"

"Yes," Lindsay replied. "I usually ignore it and the feeling goes away."

Tyler nodded knowingly. The pair had begun walking again fairly quickly after Lindsay had decided her feet were alright.

"I have the weirdest feeling that I've been here before," Lindsay continued. "What's it called? Debu la?"

"Déjà vu," Tyler corrected. "Of course we've been here before. This is Wawanakwa Island."

"No, like _this spot,_" Lindsay argued. "With Beth and Helga, I think."

_In the forest with Beth and Heather? _Tyler wondered. _When had Lindsay…_

"Of course! The paintball deer hunt!" he exclaimed. "Lindsay, let's go! We're close to the end!"

Lindsay smiled and ran ahead quickly, easily keeping pace with her 'sporty' boyfriend. "Ooh, yay! I'm so _bored _of this forest!"

The blonde nattered as the couple neared the finish line. "Tyler, I can see Chip!" she exclaimed. "Come on, let's—"

Lindsay_ broke through the trees and into the campfire circle suddenly _

"Tyler?" she called.

"Ughhh…"

Tyler was sprawled on the ground a few feet behind the finish line, having tripped on the completely flat ground somehow.

"Tyler!" Lindsay rushed back to help her boyfriend over to Chris.

DJ perked up as Lindsay crossed over the line again.

"Lindsay and DJ," Chris announced, "You are the fifth team to arrive! Congratulations."

"Team?" Lindsay questioned. "But I wasn't even with BJ during the challenge."

"I'll explain it to her," DJ offered kindly, leading his new partner off to the side.

-CONFESSIONAL-

Lindsay: BJ was so nice! I'll miss Tyler, but I think it'll be fun to be on a team with BJ again.

DJ: Sure, Lindsay's a little…forgetful, but she's a sweet girl. I don't mind.

"Hey, Tyler," Cody called. "What happened to Sierra?"

"SIERRA!" Tyler exclaimed. :I knew I was forgetting something! Oh no!"

The jock attempted to run back into the woods, but Chef blocked his way. "You crossed the line," he grunted. "No goin' back now."

"But…" Tyler stammered. "Sierra's out in those woods in a wheelchair… _alone…_"

"She'll find her way," Chris assured Tyler cheerfully. "If she isn't back within three weeks, we'll send out a rescue team!"

Tyler flopped down on the ground, muttering "I'm a murderer."

"Hello? Someone? Anyone?" Justin called, shouting to be heard over the loud, distraught crying of Owen.

"We're kind of lost…help us? Please? Alliance here, up for grab_…Oh!_" Justin stumbled backwards into a familiar object.

"Huh?" Sierra opened her eyes. "Owen? Justin? Where's Cody?"

"Haven't seen him." Owen supplied before resuming his crying.

Sierra scrutinized the pair. "Are you lost?" She questioned.

"Obviously." Justin rolled his eyes. "And now we're going to get _un-_lost. Good luck."

"Wait!" Sierra called. "I can help."

Owen's cries cut off. "You can?" He asked hopefully.

"I know my way around there woods," she explained. "After watching every episode on this island over and over, I got a pretty good feel for the forest. Wheel me out, and I'll tell you where to go."

'Well…" Justin's handsome face was skeptical.

"Yes!" Owen interjected. "Please, Sierra, get us out of here!"

Tyler sat miserably on a rock near the finish line, consumed by guilt.

"I killed Sierra," he muttered morosely. "I murdered an innocent psycho spaz…"

Lindsay frowned slightly, feeling sorry for her boyfriend. "Don't worry, Tyler," she called. "I'm sure Sarah will be alright."

-CONFESSIONAL-

Cody: Is it sort of bad that I almost wished Sierra wouldn't come back out of the forest?

-END CONFESSIONAL-

A rustle came from the trees. Tyler perked up as a tan hand emerged from the greenery.

_Please be okay, Sierra, _he prayed.

Instead, a disgruntled LeShawna burst across the line.

"Chris McLean, I'mma kill you!" She wheezed.

Tyler shrank away from his furious new partner as she continued her tirade.

"…and right after we almost _died _on that volcano, you make us stomp for four God-fearin' hours through the grossest woods in Canada!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Chris blew LeShawna off. "Go stand with your partner."

"What partner?" LeShawna frowned. "I ain't got no partner."

"Yes you do. He's right—" Chris pointed to the spot where Tyler had been.

"There," Chef finished, pointing to the anti-jock hiding behind Chris' marshmallow podium.

"Tyler?" LeShawna squinted at him. "Why you hidin', sugar?"

Tyler whimpered.

"Say, LeShawna," Chris commented as the large girl passed him. "Did you see anyone else near you in the woods?"

"Gwen and Duncan should be comin' soon…"

"Oh my God, baby…ohh…"

Trent paused awkwardly in front of the couple on the ground in front of him. "You two could give Bridgette and Geoff a run for their money."

Gwen popped her head up. "Oh! Trent!"

Duncan growled at the musician. "We're busy." He pulled Gwen's head back down to his.

"We're in the middle of a challenge, so you might want to save that for later," Trent reminded them loudly. "You know you can continue that as soon as you cross that line."

Gwen and Duncan's heads followed Trent's pointing finger to the visible finish line a few yards away.

"In a bit," Duncan grunted before recapturing Gwen's lips.

"Bridgette, Geoff, GET UP!" Courtney screeched. "You two are worse than…" She trailed off, still not willing to say the name of her ex-boyfriend.

"We'll be done…oh, Geoff…in a minute," Bridgette panted.

"We're less than five minutes away from the finish line!" the former CIT begged. "Can't you finish this later?"

"Chillax, Court," Geoff said, "In a bit."

"They were right behind me," LeShawna repeated confusedly.

"It's Gwen and Duncan. Who knows what they're up to," remarked Noah.

The crowd at the clearing was shocked into silence by a burst of sound from the forest.

"_GET YOUR ASSES OFF THE GROUND AND FINISH THE RACE_!" Courtney shrieked, her angry shout reverberating though the woods.

The twelve teens clearly heard a muttered expletive from right inside the forest and a moment later, Gwen and Duncan emerged, their clothes rumpled and their hair full of leaves.

"We heard someone shouting," Gwen explained, "and figured we should get out before she finds us."

"Darn." Chris snapped his fingers. "I was hoping for Duncan and Courtney—more drama that way, you know…"

"What?" Duncan narrowed his eyes. "What do you want me and that control freak paired up for?"

"For the entire season," Chris admitted. "But you two are partners now. Make the most of it."

Identical grins spread across Gwen and Duncan's faces.

-CONFESSIONAL: GWEN & DUNCAN-

Gwen: That was the only good call Chris McLean has ever made.

Duncan: You're the hottest partner I could've asked for, babe.

Gwen: *_deviously*_ This season is going to be so much fun…

Trent stumbled out of the woods, right into Gwen and Duncan embracing over their good luck.

"Move it, lovebirds." Chris jerked a thumb over to the six already-formed pairs.

Trent surveyed the scene: Katie and Sadie separated, LeShawna standing next to a trembling Tyler, and came to the conclusion that they were being told where to stand.

"Are we…pairing up, or something?"

"Excellent deduction, Trent," Chris said. "Your partner is coming out of these woods fairly soon."

At the exact moment he finished his sentence, Bridgette and Geoff broke through the leafy barrier, Bridgette slightly in front of her boyfriend. The couple was followed closely by Courtney.

The CIT sighed. "_Finally!_ Took us long enough!"

Trent, however, didn't share Courtney's enthusiasm. His eyes kept going from Bridgette to Geoff and back again.

"Geoff, dude, please don't hate me," he begged.

"Why would I hate you?" Geoff asked.

"Because…" Chris paused, prolonging the drama. "…he and your girlfriend are partners for this season!"

"Partners? Bridge and Trent? Whoa, dude, that's not right," Geoff argued. "Why isn't Bridge _my _partner?"

"That's just the way it rolls!" Chris said unapologetically. "You do get Courtney, though!"

Courtney stared at the party animal in disgust. "There must be a mistake!"

"Can we get an instant replay?" Chris called. The screen switched to a slow-motion replay of the trio's exit. "Bridgette is definitely in front, making her partners with Trent, and you and Geoff are definitely the next two out of the woods. No mistakes. Bridgette and Trent, Geoff and Courtney. You'd better get used to it."

-CONFESSIONAL-

Trent: I'm happy with Bridgette being my partner…but I don't think she's happy being mine.

Bridgette: Trent's a great guy, but I'll miss my schmoopy-schmoo! Oh Geoff, I'm sorry…

Geoff: BRIDGE! I miss ya already, babe! And Courtney's just so uptight, all rules and keep your head in the game…would it kill her to loosen up?

Courtney: Ugh, Geoff? We are _so _going to lose this season. He can't concentrate on the task at hand. He wasn't even in the last season!

The four teens walked over to stand with their new partners with varying degrees of annoyance.

"So that makes eighteen already here. We're still waiting on Alejandro, Eva, Heather, Justin, Owen and Sierra. This is sure to be interesting!"

The group waited.

"I'm sure they'll be here soon…" Chris said cheerfully.

Well, soon wasn't an hour later.

Soon wasn't dinnertime, when everyone started to complain of hunger.

Soon wasn't the sun setting.

In fact, by the time soon came around, Gwen was snoozing on Duncan's shoulder, and Katie and Sadie were asleep on the ground in a heap.

The trees rustled menacingly. Beth shied away from the dark mass—towards Cody, as it turned out.

Finally, Sierra rolled out, Owen pushing her wheelchair and Justin by his side.

"WOO-HOO!" Owen's cheer woke all the sleeping. "We made it! Sierra, you're _awesome!_"

"Sierra?" Tyler looked up hopefully. "Sierra! You're _alive!_" He stumbled over, slapping the wheelchair-bound girl a high-five.

Sierra giggled at Tyler's enthusiasm. "Don't worry, I forgive you for abandoning me in the woods."

Tyler turned red and returned to his seat.

"Sierra, Owen, Justin, congratulations! You've placed nineteenth, twentieth and twenty-first!"

Justin facepalmed.

"But luckily, your place doesn't matter very much. Owen and Sierra, say hello to your partners for this season!"

The pair didn't exhibit any outward signs of anger or disappointment. In fact, Sierra was nodding happily, and Owen was smiling at the fangirl.

-CONFESSIONAL-

Sierra: Owen is a big teddy bear, and he's funny, too. Also, he already won one season.

Owen: I owe my life to Sierra! Without her, I'd be stuck in the forest, living off _berries_…Eww!

Justin surveyed the scene, and realized the only people missing were Heather, Eva and Alejandro.

"Heather," he muttered. "Please let my partner be Heather…"

"Sorry, but she's way behind," Eva said as she stepped out of the woods.

"Oh no!" The model gasped. "Eva?"

Eva snarled and stepped up to Justin, sticking her overly masculine face in his. "Do you have a problem with me?" she growled.

"No, not at all," whimpered Justin.

"Aww, it just warms my heart to see them getting along so well," Chris cooed.

-CONFESSIONAL-

Justin: My modeling career is officially over. God knows what fit of rage Eva will throw when we're voted out first.

Eva: Pretty boy Justin is good for nothing except ripping off his shirt at opportune moments. It's a pretty good skill, but it won't win us anything…AND I WANT THAT MONEY.

"So that leaves…" Courtney glanced around the campfire circle to see who was missing.

"_Heather and Alejandro," _the entire camp chorused in shock.

"This is hopeless," Alejandro muttered. "I will never make it out. I will never see my family again. I will die in these woods. I might as well give up now."

"No, you idiot," Heather muttered under her breath. She could see the crippled teen from her vantage point behind a large tree. "Don't give up now!"

Heather considered rushing out to help Alejandro, but decided that she couldn't let him know that she actually cared. "Come on, Alejandro," she whispered. "Move!"

Alejandro's head lifted suddenly, as if he were listening for something. Heather slapped a hand over her mouth to silence herself.

He looked around for a long time, before sighing and slumping back on his crutches. _"Tonto Alejandro, _that was not your conscience."

"Conscience," Heather breathed. "Of course!" The raven-haired girl whispered as loudly as she could, "_Si, _Alejandro, this is your conscience speaking."

Alejandro gasped, not only at the voice but at how familiar it sounded. "Really?" he said aloud.

"Yes, really. Now don't give up! You have a competition to win and…people…to see," Heather finished lamely.

"You sound an awful lot like someone I know…" Alejandro retorted. "No, that's wishful thinking. _Mi querida, _there is no reason, to continue in this competition."

"There is, too," Heather spat back. "You still have a chance at winning! Why are you giving up five million dollars so easily?"

"I have no chance at winning," the handsome boy said morosely.

"Of course you do! If you and me—" _oh, crap, _Heather thought. "I mean, if you and Heather formed an alliance, you would be guaranteed a spot in the final three."

"Heather hates me," he said bitterly.

"Heather definitely doesn't hate you. Believe me, I know things."Heather took a deep breath, hoping she wasn't going too far with her next comment. "In fact, I think she'd miss you a lot if you stayed in these woods."

"You think?" Alejandro raised his head.

"Yeah."

"Well, we'll have to see." He pushed himself up on his crutches, stumbling slightly.

Heather silently pumped her fist.

Alejandro tripped out of the woods to loud applause from the rest of the contestants. The sun was peeking over the horizon.

He attempted to bow while balancing carefully on one crutch, and then moved to the side to let Chris fill him in. Heather gave it fifteen minutes and then came out as well.

"And so our last team is decided!" Chris exclaimed jovially. "Now, before I let you go, there's one more important thing to establish…the teams!"

"But we already got our teams," Beth said, confused.

"You got your _partners_," Chris corrected. "But you're still going to be in two teams for most of the competition.

"We've decided to try something new this year. Maybe it will make you campers a little more grateful. We're letting you form your own teams!"

Geoff grinned. "This is way too good to be true!"

"It's true, my friend," Chris promised. "You'll need twelve people per team, and partners must be on the same team."

Eyes began flashing around the circle, friends making eye contact and enemies staring each other down. Quiet whispers between partners filled the clearing.

Chris cleared his throat. "How will the partners get along? What will the teams be? What challenges will our campers face in the new season? All this and more…after the break!"

**Let me know what you think!**


End file.
